


I Dare You

by captainbrig



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- College Life, Everyone else is just kind of there, F/M, Flashing, Flirting, Fluff, Maria and Nat are Little Shits, OOC, Phil being a bit clumsy, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda centric, So is Clint, Stripping, beer pong, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbrig/pseuds/captainbrig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda loses a bet and ends up with a shitty dare, courtesy Maria and Nat. It isn't so shitty in the end though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

"This is a ridiculous dare," Melinda huffed.

"Oh, come on, Mel. You lost the bet, this was the dare Maria and I thought up for you," Natasha said with a smirk. Melinda glared at the rest of their small sorority that was currently squished in her bedroom. Natasha and Maria were sitting on her bed, while Bobbi, Skye and Jemma were occupying her desk and the floor by the window.

"The super cute guy goes running outside your window every morning at precisely eight thirty. All you have to do is leave your curtains open and take your shirt off," Maria finished.

Well, that wouldn't be too bad, she supposed. At least she could still wear her-

"And no bra either, Mel," Natasha said with an evil smirk.

Damn. If looks could kill, both Nat and Maria would already be dead.

"Ooh! I see him coming, get ready, May!" Skye squealed from where she was peeking outside. "5...4..."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," she muttered under her breath. In one smooth movement, she pulled her t-shirt and sports bra over her head, leaving her in nothing but her sleep shorts. she shook out her hair, and then chanced a glance up. The guy was admittedly really hot, and he did a double take the minute he caught sight of her. His eyes widened, but his legs seemed to have stopped listening to his brain, because they kept going. And then he ran straight into a light pole and fell over.

She could hear her friends laughing loudly at the display as the guy picked himself up and shook his head, shooting her one more glance before continuing his run.

"Did you see that? The poor guy didn't know what hit him!" Maria was laughing loudly. Melinda grumbled and pulled her shirt back on over her head.

"You guys are all ridiculous," she said as she rolled her eyes and headed for the shower.

She had to admit though, his reaction was rather confidence-building.

XXX

The music was loud and pumping when they arrive at the frat. Natasha's boyfriend Clint and his frat house were hosting a huge rave in celebration of the end of exams. Melinda was honestly a little tired and didn't feel up to partying and drinking, but one look from both Tasha and Maria and she had drug herself out of the wonderful haven of her bed to get dresses to party.

"Hey Nat!" Clint grinned at them as soon as they entered, hugging both her and Maria afterwards. "Come on," he shouted over the noise, "let me introduce you to my frat bros!"

Apparently all of Clint's 'frat bros' were outside by the pool chilling while the party raged inside.There were some other people milling around outside, mainly girls admiring the shirtless boys. "That's Steve over by the grill," he told them, "along with Sam and Bucky. The chick's his girlfriend Peggy. Over there in the pool is Stark and Banner, and in the hot tub is Thor, but he's playing tonsil hockey with his girl Jane. And by the bar is Phil. Come on, let's get you ladies some drinks, yeah?" he said with a grin.

Melinda hadn't really been paying attention when Clint had been speaking, but the moment she spotted the guy behind the bar, she flushed and attempted to break away from her friends. Nat didn't let her, though. "Come on, Mel! I desperately need some vodka in my system!"

"Yo, Coulson! Fix these ladies up with some drinks, will ya?" Clint called as they neared the bar.

Coulson turned with a grin. "No problem, Clint. What'll it be, ladies?" he asked with a large, charming grin.

"Oh my god! Tasha, look who it is!"

"Oh my god! Melinda, look, it's the guy we made you flash!" Nat said, beginning to smirk.

Phil frowned, before his eyes set on her and he blushed slightly. Melinda found that somehow even more charming.

"Yes, I can see that," she said dryly, rolling her eyes at her friends.

"You know, Mel," Clint said with a devious grin, "I think you should get some payback. Who's up for some strip pong?! First to miss loses!" 

The last part of his sentence was shouted loudly and the many people outside cheered. Melinda had a bad feeling about this, but she was rather curious to see what was hiding under the shirt Phil was wearing.

"Hey, I mean, it seems only fair, right?" he said with a grin, watching as Clint and Steve started setting up the ping pong table. He began filling cups with beer.

"You should know I'm a pretty good shot," she quipped in return with a smirk.

"You should know I wouldn't mind seeing you take your shirt off again," he replied with an equally large smirk, blushing a bit again.

Melinda laughed. "You're on, Coulson."

XXX

Phil's shirt is the first to go, and he takes it off with a large grin. She has to admit, he's even more attractive without his clothes on. His arms are toned and although he doesn't have the abs that Steve and Thor do, she can tell that the muscles there are tight and well-exercised. She smirks at him, but it quickly falls from her face when his own ball lands neatly in the cup in front of her. She frowns, removing the cropped leather jacket she'd worn and leaving her in just her tank. She quickly downs the beer in the cup, listening to the loud cheers she knows is most likely coming from her friends.

He grins knowingly at her as he watches her ogling his arms again, but she merely purses her lips and lands her ball in a cup to his left. He shrugs as there are some whoops and wolf whistles from the crowd, but instead of removing his pants, he took off his belt and tossed it away before gulping down his beer. He's grinning at her again and before she knows it, he's gone in for a bounce shot, smoothly landing it in the top of her triangle. 

"That one counts for two, Mel!" Natasha shouts out from the sides. Melinda rolls her eyes, shrugging off her tank and then removing her own belt before choking down the two cups of beer as required. There's a lot of cheering and whistling the minute her shirt comes off, but Melinda is mostly acutely aware of the way Phil is now staring at her. Her head is starting to feel a little fuzzy, probably because of the speed she's had to drink all the beer. Coulson's a little worse off though, because his entire face is pink. Melinda lands her ball in one of the cups in his base line, and she hears even more wolf-whistles as Phil pulls his pants off and kicks them away. Damn, he looked really good in just his boxers.

His next ball glances off the rim of her cup, but bounces away and into the pool. The crowd groans, but Phil merely shrugs and laughs, collecting his clothes from the ground. As he steps away, Clint starts setting up another game, managing to talk Steve into playing with him. She grins up at Coulson as he appears in front of her. "You are a pretty good shot," he murmurs to her, but she has the feeling he isn't talking about her throwing skills.

She smirks at him, looking him up and down. "You aren't so bad yourself," she replies. He chuckles at that, his blue eyes twinkling down at her in a way that made her stomach tighten.

"Must be all those early morning runs," he said with a grin.

She snorted, "Not if you're so easily distracted," she told him.

He chuckled. "Well, I don't think it's my fault that some people change with their curtains open," he replied.

She giggled. "I think you should mind your own business, Coulson," she said, "and keep your eyes on the road."

"Trust me, my eyes will most definitely be focused right where they should be," he told her with a flirtatious smirk, his eyes dipping down to linger along her bra and the tops of her breasts.

Melinda laughed, and then reached out with one hand and pushed him into the pool behind him, delighting in the large splash he made and the spluttering that followed. She was about to make a witty remark when she suddenly felt two hands on her back and she felt herself falling forwards. The cool water rushed over her, and she surfaced with a gasp to glare at Maria.

"What? I thought you wanted to go in," she said innocently, before laughing and walking away.

Phil grinned at her from where he was floating. "Well at least now I know what you look like when you're wet," he said, his lips curling into a dirty smirk.

Melinda couldn't resist the laugh that bubbled in her throat, and she splashed him with a handful of water.

XXX

Melinda yawned and stood to change her clothes, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her hands reached for the hem of her shirt, and she was just about to pull the material over her head when she felt herself get yanked backwards suddenly.

"What do you think you were going to do?" he asked her, squinting at her in the relatively bright sunlight, his arms wrapped around her back where she practically lay on top of him.

"I think I was going to change," she replied, running her hands up his chest, smirking at the feel of the hard muscles there.

"Not in front that window," he said with a snort.

"Why not?" she asked, raising one eyebrow challengingly.

"Looking through that window is what got me here, in your bed. Do you really think I want some other guy looking up and catching a glimpse of what's mine?" Phil retorted, holding her to him tighter, nipping mischievously at her ear.

"Yours?" she snorted.

He nodded against her neck. "You're mine, just like I'm yours," he said, nipping her collarbone now.

"I think I can live with that," she replied with a grin, leaning over and capturing his mouth with her own.

They broke away breathless, and she smiled as she touched her forehead to his. "Yep, I can definitely live with that," she said, smirking at him.

"Excellent," he said with a large grin. "Because I just remembered what you look like when you're wet."

Melinda laughed, but her giggles were soon cut off into moans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a review if you have the time, and feel free to send me prompts on Tumblr @captainbrig!


End file.
